Whoops!
by SoullessShadow
Summary: Warning: A Nightmare Before Christmas crossover and slight yaoi. What if Victor accidently placed the ring on a finger that wasn't Emily's?


_Nothing offensive I hope but I wrote this short story for fun. It's supposed to be a joke so don't take it too seriously. I only saw Corpse Bride once so please forgive me if some of the original lines aren't correct or out of order._

Victor sighed as he tried to recite his wedding vows correctly. He felt that he has humiliated himself in front of his bride-to-be and his parents. His in-laws are obviously not impressed (especially when he nearly burned Mrs. Everglot previously). Now the delay of the wedding and his humiliation had been announced around town. Could it get any worse?

He sighed once again and kept walking deeper into the forest, trying to repeat the vows correctly with no avail.

"With this sorrows I will lift your hand… no. Your wine will never be… no, this will never do!"

Would never do indeed… Victor kept on walking; staring at the wedding ring he held in his hand. He was getting real deep now and originally he'd be scared out of his wits because of the creepy scenery around him but with the huge amount of burden gnawing inside him just didn't make him feel the fear he'd usually be getting.

Finally, Victor sat on a log, feeling useless. Some groom he was… he probably let Victoria down. He let himself down. He just didn't know what he could do to make things right. He eventually took out the near-wilted flower that Victoria gave him earlier. He somehow couldn't help feeling that his fiancée had the same feelings for him. The way she looked at him while she gave him the flower…

No, he would not let her down anymore! Victor stood with new confidence he never felt before in his entire life. He attempted reciting his wedding vow once again. Thanks to his new found confidence he actually managed to say them correctly this time.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine."

He impressed himself for actually getting them right for once. Being lost in his own fantasies he went on by pretending the branches nearby were Mr. and Mrs. Everglot, commenting them in a wishful thinking. He broke a stick-like branch off a tree and continued with his rehearsing, pretending the stick was a candle.

"With this candle, I will light your way into darkness."

He moved forward to a crippled stick that was sticking out from the ground as he continued.

"With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

Once he said that, he placed the ring onto the stick, fully confident and satisfied. He managed to recite his vows correctly without any hesitations or stuttering. Perhaps there will be a wedding held tomorrow after all.

Suddenly, Victor gasped and looked up when he thought he heard something. Things seemed to become darker than usual but he didn't think there was anything wrong going on. He blinked and decided it was best to get out of here.

The poor man shrieked when something took hold of his arm all the sudden. He noticed whatever was grabbing him was connected to the stick he placed his wedding ring into. It turned out not to be a stick at all but… a skeleton hand!

The hand was connected to an arm and it pulled Victor down to the ground. The timid man panicked and tried to get away. With all his might Victor managed to free himself from the skeleton grip whose hand was still reaching out. Too scared to run, Victor fell back on his rear and watched in horror as the ground in front of him was crumbling. Something underneath was buried and now it was coming out.

"_Sure, why not. I do."_

His mouth hung open as a figure emerged from the ground. It was a tall skeleton man with a black suit. That skeleton stood after he got all the dirt off of him. Victor backed off and continued staring in shock as the skeleton brought his arms upward. He cringed, expecting something else. Instead, the skeleton stretched his arms and body, yawing.

"Ah, that was a great nap! Always best when temporary buried in ground!" He blinked a few times, muttering to himself. "Still… what an odd dream I had. What was that all abou-"

His eyes caught Victor who laid there trembling, staring back with fear. He seemed slightly confused and glanced down at his skeleton hand to see a wedding ring on his ring finger.

"It wasn't a dream?" He gasped to himself.

"W-what?" Victor squeaked.

"Oh… even though I was dreaming, I agreed to this?" Jack scratched the back of his skull with some slight disbelief. "Well shoot, I guess that means we're married. How am I going to explain this one to Sally?"

Thus the story took a quite different turn of event.

_Fin._


End file.
